<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Daddy's Away by KittyKat91x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504731">When Daddy's Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x'>KittyKat91x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrator, putting on a show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tony is away on a business trip, Peter gets horny. He calls out Tony’s name, causing FRIDAY to video call Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Daddy's Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter moaned and turned the vibrator to a higher setting. He had sprawled out on his and Tony’s bed. Tony was in Brisbane for some Stark Industries thing. Peter had finals, so he opted to stay home. He was regretting that now. It had only been two days, but it felt like a lifetime. Tony was due home sometime tomorrow, but Peter was horny. He was used to having sex every day, so even a two-day abstinence was a lot for his young, and enhanced, libido.</p><p>Peter rolled over onto his back, grinding his hips down into the bed. The vibrator was on its third setting. Tony had made it special for Peter because even the low setting on normal vibrators was a lot for him to handle. This one had five settings before the normal low, and then twenty after that. He had purposely moved it off his prostate; he was horny, but he didn’t want to come too quickly. It was with that thought in mind that Peter left his leaking cock alone. He gripped the side of the mattress, making sure not to tear it. Again.</p><p>“Fuck, Tony!” Peter moaned out. He always fantasized about Tony, always had.</p><p>“Yes, right there. God, Daddy, that feels so good!” Peter was getting worked up, sunk into his fantasy. He almost didn’t realize it when Tony’s voice rang out through the room.</p><p>“Jesus, baby, give me some warning next time, will ya?” Tony groaned. </p><p>Peter squeaked and looked up to see a screen hovering by his head with Tony on it.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to call you!” Peter said.</p><p>“That was me. Peter called your name and he sounded like he was in pain, boss,” FRIDAY said.</p><p>Peter felt himself flush even further and Tony chuckled.</p><p>“Well, since I’m here now,” Tony said and trailed off.</p><p>“You’re not here, that’s the problem,” Peter shot back. Then the vibrator in his ass kicked up two notches and all thought left Peter’s mind for a moment while he adjusted. “Not fair,” Peter moaned.</p><p>“Who ever said I play fair, baby?” Tony purred. “Why don’t you go back to riding that vibe? Pretend it’s Daddy’s cock.”</p><p>Peter moaned again and did as he was told, grinding his hips down into the bed again. The vibrations were heavenly inside him. The toy was a replica of Tony’s cock. It fit so well inside him and it was Peter’s favorite. The vibrations changed to a pattern. Tony said it was random, but Peter knew it wasn’t. It was “I love you” in Morse code. It was probably the quickest way to get Peter to come, but he held on.</p><p>“Touch yourself, baby. Daddy wants to see you stroke your little cock,” Tony said from the screen.</p><p>Peter reached down and fisted his leaking cock. Tony kept saying filthy things because he knew it riled Peter up. Peter once joked that he could probably come just from hearing Tony’s dirty talk.</p><p>“Fuck! Daddy! I’m gonna come!” Peter mewled.</p><p>“Come for Daddy, Petey,” Tony said. It was the nickname that did it. Peter came all over his fist, howling Tony’s name.</p><p>The vibrations clicked off just as they became too much for Peter’s sensitive hole and he smiled gratefully at Tony.</p><p>“Thanks, Daddy,” Peter said, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Any time, baby,” Tony replied with a smile of his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>